Blade spirit
Blade spirits are a unique race that have two distinct forms: a humanoid form and a blade form. Each spirit is tied irreversibly to a single weapon, so they cannot wield conventional weapons in either form; however, the strength of their weapon form increases as they gain levels, ensuring that they are just as powerful as their weapon-wielding party members. Because of their uniquely weaponized nature, they should only take a martial class, and it is not recommended that they take arcane or divine classes. Racial Traits Physical Statistics * Average Height: 5'6"-6'2" humanoid form, ''2'8"-3'2" ''blade form * Average Weight: 110-180 lbs humanoid form, ''5-10 lbs ''blade form * Ability Scores: +2 Wisdom, +2 Strength * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 squares (30 ft) humanoid form; ''see ''blade form ''rules * Vision: Normal * Languages: Hylian * Skill Bonuses: +2 History Special * Blade Morph: You can use ''blade morph ''as an at-will racial power. * Blade Form: Your physical form is tied to that of a weapon, and you can alter your form at any time using your ''blade morph ''racial power. In your ''blade form, ''you cannot move from the square you were in when you transformed, but you can attack creatures in a square adjacent to you normally. Your transformations occur as a minor action. While in ''blade form, ''you are considered a sentient object and cannot speak or interact with other creatures through words, but you can glow or vibrate to communicate. In order to attack other creatures with a power containing a weapon keyword, you must be in ''blade form. * Living Blade: You cannot wield conventional weapons. Instead, you must choose whether the blade you are tied to is a longsword or a broadsword; you gain automatic proficiency with this weapon. After every 10 levels you gain, you can add one d8 weapon die to that weapon, significantly increasing your attack power. In addition, for every 15 levels you gain, you can add one wizard daily or encounter power of your level or below to that weapon; you can now use that power. * Blade's Discretion: Your ''blade form ''can be wielded by other characters in place of their own weapon. However, this must occur with mutual consent; you cannot be wielded by force. Blade Spirit Names Generally, blade spirit names are very diverse. Some spirits choose to call themselves by the name of the weapon they are tied to; others create names for themselves. Some even select Hylian or human names. Society and CultureCategory:RacesCategory:Medium creatures Blade spirits, in general, do not have any kind of organized society or government. Instead, they often select one human or Hylian who will serve as their wielder for most of their life. They will instinctively call this chosen one "Master." However, some blade spirits choose to be free of human influence, instead striking out into the world on their own as vigilantes of their own type of justice. Because blade spirits feel a strong sense of loyalty and purpose towards their masters, they are often loyal to a fault, obeying their master's commands without question. However, if their master does not wield them with respect, or that master's goals begin to conflict with those of the blade spirit, the blade spirit may refuse to let itself be wielded by that master any longer. When this occurs, regardless of the feelings of its master, the blade spirit does not see it as a betrayal; merely a parting of ways, brought on by differing views on a subject. Blade Spirits as Enemies If your character happens to encounter an unfriendly blade spirit, you may use the stat block below to determine how strong it is in combat.